Calming Storm
by Cormak3032
Summary: a calming summer storm and a bit of longing...


An: I don't like to sit at the computer when it's stormy out due to one particular incident that happened last year when lightning left the comfort of the sky and exploded right outside my window, while I was at the computer. So when some violent storms came through last night, I picked up a notebook and wrote this. It's a one chapter story…and before you even think it…I swear it will only be one chapter… and yes….this is J/S…

Disclaimers: I own nothing in the Labyrinth realm…

Calming Storm

She watched as the clouds rolled in, swallowing up the last remaining patches of blue sky. She saw shapes, animals, fictitious creatures in the dark clouds that drifted over the white ones. The trees shook slightly in the wind that accompanied the coming storm. Their leaves rustled and branches swayed. Birds continued to call to each other before the weather became too bad. Thunder rumbled in the distance promising to bring dangerous lightning, heavy rains and strong winds. 

She loved this time of year. Everything was green and alive. She loved the nights after warm humid days that brought thunderstorms to cool everything down. She loved the storms that filled the air with their crackling magic. She loved the sound of the rain as it beat down on grass, leaves, houses and windowpanes. With the rain came the smell of dirt and earth and the wonderful feeling of being alive to experience it all. 

The storms always made her think of him. How they taunted her with their grace and splendor. How they caught her attention and made her want more, only to leave too soon. He had appeared on a night much like this one. She was much younger then, knew much less about the world. It was times like tonight, when the earth crackled with its energy, that she could almost feel his presence in the air that surrounded her. 

She grinned half-heartedly and rested her elbow on the windowsill and her chin in her hand. Even after all these years, deep inside she wished he would return. He was cruel and arrogant, but oh how she missed him. She regretted the way they had parted. 

The house was quiet and dark like it always was. The night was equally quiet. The birds had found places to hide and not many made a sound. An occasional dog would bark to remind its owner to bring it in. 

As she glanced up, she saw that the clouds were all dark now. Dark and menacing, warning beacons of the chaos to come. The neighborhood was dark as well with only a few porch lights to break the night. 

She sighed and closed her eyes as a breeze swept stray hair off of her face. The thunder rumbled closer now, a final warning to last minute stragglers to take cover. 

Lightning flashed in the sky, followed by the thunder. She watched the lightning dance behind the trees in her yard and silently dared them to reach the treetops. They flashed closer together now. The thunder no longer a distant rumble, but a crash in the heavens above. 

The lightning became brighter and if she tried hard enough, she could see his wild blond hair silhouetted against the stormy sky. 

She tried to banish the crazy notion that she missed him, but try as she might, she could not. He'd been the cause of her anguish, the cause of her grief and the cause of her solitude. No, he had not been the cause, her own foolishness had been. 

The lightning surpassed its previous boundaries and ventured above the treetops. The thunder crashed directly above her and the wind had picked up. The rain began to fall, silent drops that turned deafening. 

Her mind played around with the thought of what it would be like to make love during a thunderstorm. She imagined the touch of his hands, the feel of his lips against her own. She imagined his slender body lit by the lightning, the sounds he would make low in his throat when she touched him. She whispered into the night how she wished she could see him again. 

She left the living room window and sought safer space in a smaller window in her own room. She raised the metal screen so she wouldn't have to see the world through tiny holes. She closed her eyes and listened to the storm. 

A gentle touch along her shoulder caused her to panic. A warm body pressed up against her and she stiffened in place. Leather encased fingers trailed along her bare arm and caused goosebumps to break out on her flesh. Warm breath traveled over her ear, her neck and along the top of one shoulder. 

She turned slowly and her eyes widened. His hair drifted in the cool breeze that entered through the window. The ruffles of his black shirt, moved softly against his pale skin. Her eyes searched him as his mismatched eyes searched her. 

She didn't ask him where he had come from, or why he was even here. 

He leaned closer to her and pulled her gently away from the window. She immediately fell into his arms, her own tightening around his lithe form. She gripped the silky fabric of his shirt within her hands. He allowed his hands to travel the length of her back as she spilled lonely tears onto his chest. She clutched him to her tightly with the plan of never letting go. He let her have her way, let her tears fall freely until they fell no more. 

She pulled back slowly and stared into his eyes. There was sadness, terrible sadness and a longing she had only dreamt of seeing. He leaned close to her and pressed his lips to her forehead. She closed her eyes as he placed soft kisses on her skin. He kissed the tears from her eyes, kissed her cheeks, her nose and finally her lips. He was soft and warm and so terribly gentle. One of his hands buried itself in her hair, the other pulled her body closer to his own. 

He kissed her gently at first but turned the kiss into a bruising one as she began to respond. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her hands into his soft blond hair. She was so lost in his kiss, so intoxicated with his taste, his scent, that she was barely aware of the soft mattress that now caressed her back. 

The storm was beginning to rage outside. The rain was clattering in the downspouts, the thunder and lightning were right above the house. Her room was dark and only the lightning illuminated it with its haunting strobe light flashes. 

She felt the mattress sink beneath her as he settled his knees on either side of her. He gave her teasing kisses that left her struggling to reach him and receive more. His lips left hers and he nuzzled his face into her neck. Very gently he sucked her ear lobe and then her pulse point on her neck. She groaned softly and he smiled against her skin. 

Her hands raised to touch him, her fingers gliding over the smooth pale exposed skin of his chest. She pulled impatiently at the buttons that held his shirt together and finally just ripped a few off. He chuckled against her throat. 

She slid the black silk shirt slowly off his shoulders, revealing pale skin that looked almost white against the dark fabric. He allowed her to undress the top half of him and watched with fascination as she smiled and discovered him. Her fingers brushed lightly over him as she memorized every detail of his body. He gave her some time to explore and then wanted to explore on his own. 

Gently he tugged at her shirt, pulling it up toward her head. She lifted her arms and he pulled it over her, tossing it on the floor. He sat back and gazed at her, at the beauty that lay before him. He bent his head to kiss her lips and then trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone. Ungloved fingers slowly lowered the fabric straps that held the article of clothing that hid her breasts from his greedy eyes. Gently he pulled her bra down and away, revealing two perfect mountains, surrounded by flat valleys. 

His hands caressed each breast in turn and he grinned as she moaned and arched into his touch. He brought his mouth down onto one taunt nipple and swirled his tongue around it. She squirmed against him and with his hands, he held her gently, but firmly in place. As he tasted, licked and touched each breast, he was vaguely aware of her wandering hands. She was tracing light circles on his smooth back, her fingers inching down, slowly. 

He groaned and drove his hips against her as her fingers lightly brushed his erection. She was fingering the waistband of his black tights, wanting so desperately to see the rest of him. He pulled back and grinned at her. He pulled his boots from his feet and sat beside her. She reached for him with her hands but he gently redirected them. He finished removing her bra first, and then her shoes and socks. Then he unbuttoned her jeans and tugged them gently down her legs. Her underwear was pulled off last. She smiled shyly as he looked her over, the lightning his only guide for his eyes. He trailed light kisses up each leg and finally positioned himself over her. Her hands moved once again to the waistband of his tights and she teased him, allowing her fingers to dip gently inside the top of the fabric. She slowly began to work his tights down his long, slender legs. He assisted her and pulled them off when she could reach no more. 

He watched her as she gazed at him, but didn't touch him. She was amazed by him, impressed by him. She looked into his eyes and he smiled, bending to kiss her lips lightly. Her hands wove themselves into his hair and then traveled down his sides to settle on his hips. He trembled as she traced lazy circles on each hip and groaned softly as her fingers lightly touched the length of him. He inhaled sharply as one of her hands wrapped itself around him. Slowly and gently he moved his hips. She followed his rhythm, her hand still wrapped around him. After only a moment he stopped, trembling and removed her hand. 

His mouth returned to her breasts and he placed soft kisses down her stomach. She gasped as one of his fingers gently entered her body. He could hardly hold himself back as she moaned softly and closed her eyes to the feel of his finger, gently probing and exploring her folds. She was breathing in short gasps, her eyes squeezed shut. Her eyes shot open and she reached for his hand to push him away from her. She was trembling and she was close to release. 

She pulled him down to her, barely aware of the storm raging outside the windows. The beat of his heart was her thunder, his sweat was her rain and his bright eyes was her lightning. He positioned himself against her, giving her one quick kiss before gently entering her very soul. He moved slowly, filling her with himself. She arched against him and tried to pull him closer. 

There was a moment when all movement ceased, when racing hearts slowed enough to notice the thunder, the lightning and the rain outside. A moment in which they gazed at each other, their eyes saying what words could not express at this point. They were both aware of what they were doing, and what they were about to do. She reached up and touched his face and he closed his eyes, rolling his cheek into the palm of her hand. 

He was more beautiful then she could ever have imagined and he was here with her, at this moment. 

He began to move slowly, and as she watched him, positioned above her, she remembered her earlier thoughts. His wild blond hair was silhouetted against the lightning that flashed outside. She smiled and gave into the warmth that was filling her, the feelings that were taking her to another place. She followed his movements perfectly until lightning shot through her and she rode the waves of her release. His name fell from her lips and he bucked wildly against her as he found his own release moments later. He trembled, emptying himself within her, and he collapsed against her, his face buried in her soft hair. Her name fell from his lips over and over again. 

They remained joined as one, unmoving for quite some time. Then he slowly lifted himself and collapsed on the sheets beside her. There were no words as he pulled her into his arms and pulled the sheets over them. There were no words as they both drifted to sleep in each other's embrace. 

There was no regret the following morning, after they realized what they had done. There was no bitterness when her stomach swelled and filled itself with his child in the months that followed. There was no sadness as she left behind all that she had known.

Every time the dark clouds rolled in and thunder echoed in the distance, they were reminded of that one particular storm… The storm that despite it's violent nature calmed the fury, the anger, the misunderstandings of the past and brought them together….


End file.
